


The Defective Refuge

by FawnTheCurious



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnTheCurious/pseuds/FawnTheCurious
Summary: It has been three years since Zim has left the Earth with the Irken named Fia to not just protect the earth but to protect and provide sanctuary to many other defective Irkens just like him.What happens when right after establishing alliance with the Resisty, the armada comes over to try and take down the Defectives and The Resisty?Let's just say that they need more then alien help to win this war[ZADR and cameos with a ocs]





	1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since Zim had been told that he was, in fact, a defective irken. Sent to an unknown planet unmarked for invasion with the ill intent for him to die sad and alone with nobody but a trash S.I.R unit to be there for his death.  
  
At first, Zim was angry, his ire filling his entire being like flames engulfing him in an uncontrollable house fire. The Tallest were caught off guard when Zim started yelling obscenities and screaming. They watched the small irken destroy almost everything in that room, ripping them wire from wire, bolt by bolt, basically ripping machines apart, including the control panel which terminated his transmission with the Tallest.  
  
After his rage had diminished, he fell to his knees and his entire body shook as the devastation of what had been revealed to him started to settle within him. He was defective, useless, an Irken with no mission. An Irken without purpose. He was abandoned and tricked. He was alone.  
  
He then spent the next 2 weeks not moving from his couch. He wasn't sure if anybody knocked on his door either, everything around him is blurred and all just white sound.  
  
He didn't know how or why but the next thing he knew he was on his feet within a second, he could hear muffled yelling in the background as he finds himself staring at his own two feet. It took him awhile but then he notices that there was another set of feet right in front of him. That's when he looked up.  
  
It was a taller female Irken, with lime green skin and sky blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with something he is not used to when facing those of his kind. Humans, as he noticed before a long time ago, had this strange but fascinating thing where one can see the emotion in their eyes. He saw it before, he saw the anger and frustration in his nemesis's eyes as he struggled before to bring Zim down but this?  
  
The female Irken's eyes did exactly that, it was shimmering with worry and a kindness that he rarely saw in anybody before. He was stunned when she asked for his name, his health, his life and what happened. It was as if the Irken _cared_ for him and it stunned him.  
  
He of course had to ask her who she is and why she was here. To his surprise, she revealed that she too was a defective and that they were many more like them out there. He knew it was the truth. Down to her appearance which consists of a handmade light blue dress with a diamond logo on it.  
  
He didn't remember much after that, all he recalled was the fire they both started on his own house and running away with her in new cloths, leaving his old one's behind inside the burning house and going into her ship. He watched as the fire engulfed the entire building from the window of the ship.  
  
And here he was, in a camouflaged alien space station filled with many defective Irken's attending their duty and living. Yes, he used the word 'living' as he sees these defective Irken's stopping to admire the view of the earth from the windows and seeing many of them to stop and socialize with each other and actually being allowed to show their softness to one another as it was a normal thing to do here in this space station.   
  
The purpose of this space station is to keep earth safe from danger or any potential invasion, which looking at everything, the armada is not considering to come to the earth any time soon. So this place was the perfect place to set up a refugee camp which over the last three years had escalated into a settlement for ran away defective Irkens.  Of course, this so called settlement was established without any human government knowing. Hidden underground for the sake of these Irkens he now sworn to protect, no matter the position or situation.  
  
Zim sighed as he placed a hand on the window facing earth. He desires to go down there. To sit beside the window of his own house in the place and just relax. No books, no distractions just him and the scenery the underground had for him to see.  
  
But the Resisty are coming. He as the Leader's right hand man agreed to go with her to discuss with the Resisty about a potential agreement where they would finally have enough power to take on the Irken empire at a miniscule manner.  
  
"ZIM!"  
  
Zim moved away from the window and looked to whoever called out his name. A Irken with olive skin and green eyes approached him. He recognized him as one of the many technicians that maintain the space station named Midori.  
  
"Midori?"  
  
The olive Irken took a moment to take a breather before responding. Unlike Zim, he was physically weak and is very short on stamina. He looked at Zim "The-The Resisty has arrived. Leader Fia requests for your presence"  
  
"Very well, Thank You Midori" Zim said patting the taller Irken's shoulder before swiftly running towards the direction where Fia should be. He can think about earth and what he misses about it later. Right now he needed to do something important that could change the entire universe.  


	2. Chapter 2

She was doing technician work on an ongoing invasion on a planet is when she realized the horrid things that goes on during an invasion. She watched as Irkens selfishly take the lives of other aliens without remorse and no matter how much they begged for their lives or to leave them alone, it was inevitable. They either were killed or were taken in for slavery.   
  
Fia then felt strange as she finally looked away from the horrid scene before her. What was the feeling she was feeling? She never experienced herself with such a reaction before. She felt pain when she was hit or sad when she didn't get the job she wanted which was a scientist but this?   
  
She felt strange, she felt like that this invasion was wrong. What the Irken Empire is doing right now is...wrong? But the empire is never wrong. What they are doing right now, taking over the universe slowly by invading all of the planets available in the system, it's all for a reason! Right?    
  
The reason for this much destruction was... what was the reason again? Fia had thought about it after the invasion was completed. She didn't pay attention nor did she want to acknowledge what had become of the planet, instead she focused on the feeling she was unable to identify that was consuming her entire being. Seeing innocent aliens being taken and not doing anything about made her feel something she couldn't comprehend and she knew that it not normal for Irken's to feel like this at all. She didn't want to go to any doctor or authority to investigate what wrong with her because for some reason it made her afraid.   
  
Afraid of what really? It was one of her own looking over her and to find out what was wrong what could really go wrong? What did she have to fear?   
  
In the end she didn't do anything about it until she was assigned to serve another mechanical robot that was being deployed at another planet. The feeling that was consuming her from the last planet started to consume her being once again as she gone into the robot.   
  
And out that window, she witnessed the same procedure being taken out on once again innocent alien civilians. Young aliens being mowed down by guns and tanks, families running away in fear for their lives only to be captured and taken away from each other.    
  
Fia couldn't take it anymore.   
  
It took all of her power to not make a sound as she finally made the decision to sabotage the robot and jump out of the mech before jumping out of the window. Leaving her crew confused before the entire robot exploded, causing those near it to fly away from the thing just by the force of it.    
  
Fia herself felt herself fly across the road of what used to be a beautiful city and skied to a stop as when she hit the ground. It hurt, the side of her lime green skin now scabbed and ruined from her reckless actions. She groaned as she gentle lift herself up from the ground and looked at the robot she had destroyed. It was in pieces, the entire robot was engulfed in fire and there a crowd of Irken's surrounding it. Before they could see her, Fia manage to quickly get up and stumble her way into a destroyed alleyway of the city.   
  
She leaned onto the wall of the ruined building. Holding her hurt side with her unharmed hand and contemplating about what she had done but that didn't last long when a cry made their way towards her hearing range. She snapped her head around to see a small smeet under a pile of rubble with a larger alien with them.   
  
Something deep within her told her to run, to go towards the crying smeet and keep them safe, it was another odd feeling that she has yet to experience but this time instead of taking months to contemplate this oddity in herself, Fia immediately complies to that instinct and ran towards the endangered smeet.   
  
With all the strength she had within herself she had to struggle to lift the large piece of rubble off of the two civilians. Despite having the goal of taking over the entire universe, the Irken race only ever relied on their wits and intelligence to get the job done and had glossed over the physical strength an Irken could have, had they actually paid attention to it more.   
  
It took the sounds of nearby Irken for Fia to finally have the strength to lift the giant piece of rubble and took the smeet and the adult managed to crawl out.   
  
  
_I can't leave them behind either. They may be the smeet's mother_   
  
Fia didn't recognize the voice, it didn't sound like any of the control brains but she realized that was the least of her problems. Fia went over towards the weakened alien, looking over it to look for any injuries.   
They were obviously very damaged. Scars and bruises everywhere, she wonders if she could even patch any of this up on time.   
  
"Get up, get up please! They're coming! If we don't move now they are going to find us!" Fia warned, shifting her grip on the still crying smeet into her arm and using her free arm to try and lift the other alien up but they didn't budge. Fia snapped her head to the side where the sounds of Irken soldiers became louder, she looked back on the alien once again.   
  
"Get up! Get-" She was cut off by the alien by a loud yell which caused the female Irken to pause as she was suddenly pulled down by the collar. Now facing the alien that is now just inches away from her face.   
  
A nasty snarl decorated their face and their glowing periwinkle eyes glared into her sky blue orbs "Why would _you_ care?" They said lowly pulling Fia down a little more   
  
" _You're_ the one who's invading us" They said once again as their grip on her was slowly slipping.   
  
It may have been an inappropriate time but she never actually got to examine their appearance at all up until now. They skin was pink and it felt like velvet, their sclera was pure and of course their eyes were glowing periwinkle. They have no nose but they have antenna and their ears are elf like. They had short white bobbed hair too.   
  
They were...beautiful.   
  
Fia stared in silence for approximately one second before shaking out of her daze and knelling down to fully face them properly " _They_ are invading you. Me?.. I-I-I'm NOT invading you. Please, get up! We need to get you and your little one out of here-"   
  
"It's too late for me" They said as they limply leaned back onto the wall behind them. Fia didn't understand    
  
"What do you mean? We need to go!" She said trying to pull the alien up once more but it was futile. They were too heavy for her to pull up. The alien looked up at her once again, their eyes now looking sad.   
  
"Her name is Carrie"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Her..." They pointed at the smaller alien in her other arm, who had stopped crying and now looking at their parent with puffy eyes. She had her white hair tied in two cute buns and her antenna were hanging limply on the sides of her face.   
  
The Irken voices are getting closer.   
  
"Take her to a safe place, find somebody to raise her, heck, raise her yourself just please don't leave her alone...." It was the last thing they said before they closed their eyes and finally became lifelessly limp.   
  
Carrie cried out wailing for their guardian and Fia stared at them in horror and guilt. This person, this parent who obviously loved their smeet. Died asking somebody to take care of their young. She can't take. She couldn't take this. This was horrid. This was wrong. Whatever the reason was for the invasion was so undeniably wrong. This should not be a thin. This Operation Impending Doom should have never taken place.   
  
Before Fia knew it, the smeet was suddenly torn away from her. The suddenness of the smeet being taken from made her spin around to see an Invader holding the small alien up. This once again triggered Fia's instinct to protect the young she snapped at the Irken and immediately tackled him to the ground, causing him to yelp and drop the child.   
  
  
Fia punched him in the face and quickly got up and too the smeet's hand. Frantically telling her to keep moving as they both attempted to run away.   
  
But it was futile.   
  
Fia was shot in the leg and fell, losing her grip on the smeet as she did. Carrie yelped as she was once again picked up by another Irken.   
  
Fia wouldn't have it. She struggled to get up to get to the Irken that was holding the smeet hostage but she was then electrocuted on the spot and she blacked out.   
  
All she could hear was the sounds of Carrie calling out for her.    
  
"FIA! Fia"   
  
"Fia?" The young Irken female snapped her eyes open to see Zim standing before her in his Defective Irken attire. The blue eyed Irken looked down on herself to see she was dressed in a white dress that faded into a dark blue at the end. She could feel the small tiara her daughter made for her before she arrived at the pathway that would lead them to met with the Resisty.   
  
"Fia are you alright? You kinda zoned out when Ali banged his head on a nearby table just now" Zim said.   
  
Fia looked to her side to see a pink eyed Irken looking at her in concern. Fia smiled reassuringly to both of them "I am alright. Nothing to worry about my friends. Ali go resume whatever it is you were doing and Zim come with me now, we don't want to keep the Resisty waiting now do we?"   
  
Alin nodded and quickly went back to her own work while Zim nodded silently.   
  
Fia straightened her dress a bit before walking ahead with Zim following right behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody told him that his enemy's fire house had been burnt to ablaze. The building totally engulfed in flames and no body found at the scene but the brunt clothing of the his nemesis. The robot parents are destroyed and the computer A.I no longer linger in it's framed metal box. Dib didn't know what to think, he didn't know how to feel. He had been to that house just a couple of days ago trying to infiltrate his enemy's base but never got to do so since all the security was on high alert that day and the next thing he knew was that it was brunt to the ground with no evidence of where the alien seemed to be.

Without his enemy he suddenly felt lost. As if something from within his was torn out of his chest unwillingly, burning and yearning. Yearning for what exactly? He doesn't know. All he knew was that he needed to find the alien known as Zim once again. Why was he desperate? Not even he knows the answer to that. His emotions went all over the place, never finishing the stages to overcome this new sense of feeling he never wanted to experience again ever since his mother disappeared. He needed to do something, he needed to find Zim again.

That's when he decided that he will fill in that hole in his being. That part of him that felt incomplete. He decided to really find him and he will not stop. Zim. He must be planning something. The fire, the clothes left at the scene, the disappearance, it's all just a ruse. Yes, he managed to convince himself that Zim was still out there and still with ill intentions. Dib had bagen to obsessover space and stars trying to fins something in the sky that could lead him to Zim. 

He was surveying the night sky that was filled with stars using a device to listen for transmission when he picked up an odd but familiar transmission. He tried to tune into that transmission as beast as he could but in the end it failed and it faded in complete static. He turned frustrated and almost threw his device out onto the lawn of his house before receiving another transmission from the same place but somehow slightly different.

He tried to tune into that transmission as best as he could, frantically messing with the buttons before finally getting a clear connection. What he got was more then he expected, it was him.

"Fia?"

It was his voice.

"Zim will not hesitate to protect you if anything is amiss"

It was Zim's voice! 

For a moment Dib felt glad, Hell, he felt relieved, Zim was alive! Zim was there! He was out there! He had a smile on his face. The biggest smile he's had in a long time.

"It is alright my friend. You need not to worry about me"

His smile suddenly faded. Who was that? It sounded female.

"The Resisty is here to help us after all and in return we will help them"

Somebody else was with him or some other alien. Only one thought entered his mind when he heard them both talking, his planning something alright.

The boy looked up to the sky with new found determination and a smirk slowly making it's way to his face. He jumped off from the roof to the backyard of his house and into the garage. There laid Tak's old ship, not seeming to have been altered at all during it's prolonged stay inside the dark garage space. It has been awhile since the young human even touched it even due to him focusing more on studying and trying to locate Zim but now he has reason to reactivate the flying ship once again.

It may take some repairing but with his new motivation to take down the alien he is willing to go through all types of pain to achieve that very goal.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the years, the Irken Empire has shown that they are ruthless beings incapable of showing any mercy to any alien but themselves. Taking their planets and rendering them all into mere factories for consumption and rule, destroying their entire culture and way of life completely. Using the remaining surviving aliens to become drones that suited their needs.  
  
So imagine the Resisty's surprise and skepticism when word about a Defective Irken Refuge started flying about. From the data they have collected about the Irken Empire they see Defective as dangerous criminals not worth to be recorded into history. These 'Defectives' from what they heard are capable of destruction beyond imaginable and can be a danger to anybody in the universe. So the Resisty classified them as a threat as well.    
  
Hearing that there was a possibility of these Defective's having built a refuge of all things seems so surreal to them. Then they have encountered one of these Defectives. A Irken with strange yellow eyes came across theme, looking beaten, tired and scared. They tried to confront them but they ended up trying to run away from them, begging them to not hurt them, to not do what their own did to them even if it meant to be justice.  
  
The scene of a crippling begging irken made them question what alien it was even since they were still associating violence and tyranny with the entire species as a whole. The watched as the irken finally tripped on something and fell. Their head ultimately hitting a hard object and fainting. When they picked up the Defective they were confused as to what to do. Some suggested to kill them and while some wanted to take them in for questioning.  
  
During this argument, the Defective woke up. Scared and confused once again, they successfully escaped this time while stealing an escape pod.  
  
A few earth months after the Defective irken escaped. They encountered them once again albeit a different situation.   
  
They were infiltrating an Irken ship when they met again. Some of the Resisty members were caught in the act of stealing information and were fleeing at that time but of course they were somehow cornered. They were about to be obliterated when one of those Irken's suddenly attacked the others without warning. Bashing their heads in with their own fists and zapping them all in almost no time.   
  
Least to say, the Resisty members were shocked. Even more so when they found that the irken who fought their own was the same yellow eyed one that they took in. They were healthier now, with visible scars over her face and strong. The they turned out to be a she as well.  
  
Her name was Kion but ever since the day she had ran into them she decided to change her name to Lemon. What is a lemon? They don't even know but she claims that it is a fruit that is toxic to the eyes. She claims that she came all the way out here on her own mission by somebody else. To find and deliver information as well to her leader. Not the Tallest. She didn't address them as the Tallest but in fact her Leader.  
  
They were weary of her. She was still wearing the uniform of the guards. But she indeed was the same defective Irken that they had encountered, the scars mirror the wounds when they first encountered each other and her yellow eyes are unmistakable, there is no doubt about it. Not just that but now that all of them are overt they all quickly got out of there as fast as possible.  
  
She had taken the burden of defending the others as they ran to the nearest escape pod and in the end unfortunately had left her behind in their escape.  
  
It didn't take them too long to look into any possible indication about a resistance consisting of irkens like Lemon. Fast forward to the present it's not long now until they meet with the Leader of the Irken Defective Refuge Fia.   
  
They have only spoken to this Leader for a few minutes the moment they came into contact. They have yet to even see her face and this will be the first time that they will see an irken in... more stable conditions. Some where still against meeting with this supposed irken refuge. Which was understandable considering their history with irkens previously but considering their current numbers and the fact that these particular irkens seems to be against the armada could prove to be useful to them in overthrowing them and helping other aliens.  
  
And here, they are now connected to the irken ship that was once cloaked from the rest of the universe now visible to the eye, painted dark blue with a brighter diamond on the front instead of the irken's signature purples and pinks.   
  
The resisty including Lard Nar himself waited for the irken female to soon appear to them. Definitely not terrified or anxious as to what she might be like.  
  
A foot clad in golden ballerina shoes steps into the room. 


End file.
